gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Toll
|location = Elizabeta's Apartment, South Bohan |target = Slamvan |fail = Wasted Busted Malc dies DeSean dies Terry dies (If called for back-up) Clay dies (If called for back-up) Slamvan destroyed |reward = $1000 |unlocks = Marta Full of Grace |unlockedby = Hit the Pipe |todo = Go to the toll booths and wait for the convoy. Wait for the van to pull up. Take the van. Pick up Malc. Lose the cops. Take the van to the lockup. }} Heavy Toll is a mission in The Lost and Damned given by Elizabeta Torres to Johnny Klebitz. Overview In this mission, Elizabeta Torres orders Johnny to obtain a van full of cocaine. Johnny Klebitz, Malc, DeSean, an unnamed member of the Uptown Riders and Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons (if called them for assistance) take control of a toll booth and wait until the gang approaches the toll. After a while a group of rival bikers come in three Reginas, a Slamvan and two bikes; Johnny, Malc and DeSean take them out in and steal the Slamvan, later delivering it to a garage in Industrial, for Elizabeta's bodyguard, Andreas, to pick up later. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the toll booths and wait for the convoy *Wait for the van to pull up *Take the van *Pick up Malc *Lose the cops *Take the van to the lockup Video Walkthrough Trivia *The unnamed Uptown Riders member can be killed and the mission will not fail. *The Presidente can be destroyed and the mission will still continue. *Malc and DeSean can be abandoned while going to the tollbooths and the mission will still continue. *This the only mission where the player can find and obtain a Regina. *After completing the mission, Johnny's Hexer will be standing in front of him. To the right, however, a Hakuchou Custom can be seen. This is the easiest opportunity to obtain one. *The concept of an ambush at a toll booth is likely a reference to The Godfather, as there is a scene in which a large gunfight ensues at a toll booth, although it is to kill a member of the Corleone family, as opposed to stealing a truck of cocaine. *This is the first mission in TLAD that gives progress for Elizabeta's missions in the stats, since her first mission Buyer's Market gave progress for Billy's missions instead. *Once the Slamvan is turned in, it will no longer be enterable. Johnny may attempt to enter the vehicle. Even with the glass broken, it is still not enterable. *It is worth noting that despite the fact that the Slamvan is one of the Lost MC's gang vehicles, the Slamvan is used by the Angels of Death, instead of their regular Gang Burrito. The reason for this is unknown, but it could be an oversight by the developers, or it could be the fact that the Slamvan is far more inconspicuous than the Gang Burrito. *Abandoning the Slamvan after or during the shootout will result failing the mission, triggering a cutscene. (The same will apply for Malc's death). *After the shootout and taking the Slamvan, there will be no traffic on the bridge. *It is possible to obtain one of the reginas but the player will have to push it to the South Bohan Safehouse using the Slamvan as simply taking the regina would mean abandoning the Slamvan which would fail the mission, triggering a cutscene. Navigation }}de:Heavy Toll es:Heavy Toll pl:Heavy Toll ru:Heavy Toll Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned